Era La Música
by LadyRosalie29
Summary: This is a one-shot story and my first. How does music bring love to four people? By dancing. Akiza & Yusei and Carly & Jack included.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic story, so please bear with me. This is an one shot story was thought up while I was going home from school and I was thinking of a specific song that would go along with these four characters: Yusei, Akiza, Carly and Jack.**

**Carly:** LadyRosalie29 doesn't own me or the others nor does she not own RBD's song, "Era la Música".

* * *

Akiza: Me and Carly decided that we should go out to a night club and probably find some boys to flirt with. Little did we know that our lives would be changed in a matter of minutes.

_It was the first day_

_And the first day I saw you_

_Never would've thought _

_That you would be the one _

_To make the skies turn blue_

_It was amazing_

_The way you capture me_

_It turned me hard_

_And made me feel that we can be so easily_

Akiza: When we first walked into the club and saw you for the first time, I feel like we know each other for so long. Could I be dreaming? Are you the one for me? When you first looked at me, your eyes could see through me. My heart ached for you. You came over and asked me to dance with you. Jack had also asked Carly if she can dance with him. You took me to the dance floor and start to dance slowly. Your arms are around my waist while my arms are around your neck. I feel so comfortable with you.

_How enchanting as we're dancing_

_My life began to change_

_Now I don't know what to control_

_But all I could say was  
_

Akiza: The way you move me as we dance; it feels like we known each other for a long time. I feel like our bodies are talking like they know each other. Every spin we take is like a never ending dream.

_Era la música, that made me run to you_

_Era la música, that made my dreams come true_

_Era la música, as we danced the night way_

_Era la música, that made me love you  
_

Akiza: Could be that the music is making me closer to you? Could I be falling in love with you?

_So exciting_

_How did I find someone like you?_

_Someone to make me feel_

_That love was really enough so true  
_

_It was incredible_

_The way that this came to be_

_He took my hand and then began_

_To take a hold of me  
_

Carly: How did I did I get to dance with some like you? I thought you didn't like me but now I see as we are dancing your eyes are on me. Jack showed me some moves that I didn't know I could even do, but I'm happy to be in your arms.

_How enchanting as we're dancing_

_My life began to change_

_Now I don't know what to control_

_But all I could say was  
_

_Era la música, that made me run to you_

_Era la música, that made my dreams come true_

_Era la música, as we danced the night way_

_Era la música, that made me love you  
_

Carly: How do you feel about me? Do you love me Jack?

_It was the music that made me love you_

_The way you move takes my breath away_

_The way you dance girl is like no other_

_Was it the music that made me stayed?  
_

Yusei: You're the one I want to dance with all night. They way we are dancing; I want this to last forever. Was it the music that made me wanna be with you?

_Stay with me girl, I'll show you where we can go_

_Far away to a place only love goes  
_

Jack: Just by dancing with you, I already know you without saying a word. I'll show you how much I love you Carly.

_Yo no sé lo que me está pasando_

_A ti te sigo amando  
_

Akiza: This can't be happening. His face is approaching my face. We're only inches close. My lips ached for his. Finally our lips meet. I can feel all his love pouring into my soul.

_How enchanting as we're dancing_

_My life began to change_

_Now I don't know what to control_

_But all I could say was  
_

Carly: His face is so close to my. I can feel his hot breath over my face. I can't resist him; I must kiss him soon before I pass out. I feel something soft on my lips. I feel more alive than ever.

_Era la música, that made me run to you_

_Era la música, that made my dreams come true_

_Era la música, as we danced the night way_

_Era la música, that made me love you_

_Era la música, that made me run to you_

_Era la música  
_

All: Yes. It was the music that made me love you.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think. Two new stories are being written as of now and will be soon posted up shortly. The first one is called "Dare to Dream" and the second is "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun". I hoped that you (the readers) like this one shot story. There are more stories coming up. Thanks!**


End file.
